Set Me On Fire, And Watch Me Burn
by Misery's Valentine
Summary: Kimiko has a problem. The thing trying to take control of her, is part of a demon that was supposed to have been disappeared centuries ago. Nothing big, right? ON HOLD
1. Unexpected Guest

A/N: Yay! Another story, another chance to bore and drive readers crazy! Yay! Alright, let's get serious. I wrote this originally for it to be a JackxKim oneshot, but it changed so now it's going to multi-chaptered! Yay! But only if I feel like it! And as for Jack's ahem, 'wardrobe', it just appeared in my mind that way.

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

Alarms blared through Jack Spicer's evil lair, waking him up from his sleep. He arrived at his main computer with a grumpy expression on his face. He was wearing light greenish-blue pajamas with yellow ducks all over it, and fuzzy pink slippers on his feet. He still had his trademark goggles on his head and his hair was perfectly spiked. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he turned the alarm on mute, and read the warning. He groaned. It read: 

'DANGER! DANGER! ONE OF THE FOUR XIAOLIN DRAGONS IS IN THE LAIR OF JACK SPICER, EVIL BOY GENIUS! DANGER! DANGER!'

Jack looked in every direction. Maybe the computer was malfunctioning. He turned off the computer and began to walk out when he heard the floor creak.

'Maybe a rat?' he thought as he made a mental note to buy some rat traps, rat poison, or something. But, he heard it again.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Jack nervously said. He looked at his watch and summoned his Jack-bots.

"Jack-bots, search and destroy anyone who's not supposed to be here." Jack commanded. A "Yes, Sir." was his reply.

Jack yawned and walked out. He didn't get very far before he heard the sound of metal hitting metal. When he returned, all of the bots were in pieces and burned. It was then Jack knew someone was definitely there.

"You know, you should really get around to fixing them up." A female voice said, breaking the silence.

Jack looked for the source of the voice, but had no luck. Jack looked to the computer, and saw the camera's red light.

"Up here."

Jack looked at a beam that was hanging from the ceiling for no reason. There was a shadow. The shadow jumped down onto the floor, and stood in front of Jack. He saw whom the shadow belonged to.

It was only Kimiko. _Kimiko?_

"What are you doing here?" Jack questioned.

She hesitated for a second. "I was bored."

Jack knew she was lying. "Why did you really come?"

Kimiko paused once more and bit her lip. "Can I trust you with something?" She asked. She looked at was he was wearing and looked away. "What?" Jack asked. He was starting to get a little worried.

"Do you always wear those?" She clasped her hand over her mouth and pointed at his clothes.

Jack looked confused. "This is what you wanted to tell me!" He shouted a little too loud.

Kimiko just broke out in laughter. It took a couple of minutes for her to get herself together. "Sorry, I just noticed that. I guess I didn't expect to see you like this. " She said, blushing a little bit.

"I do wear other things besides black, ya know." Jack pointed out.

"Yeah, but ducks?"

"It's a fashion statement."

"Yeah, whatever."

Jack looked to the ground. "Unless you have a death wish, is this it?"

Kimiko looked at him. "Oh, yeah, right. Believe me, what I wanted to tell you is much more serious."

"Well, what is it?" Jack said. He was starting to get a little annoyed.

"Promise, promise you won't tell anyone."

Jack nodded.

"Okay, umm." Kimiko bit her lip once more.

"Sometimes I feel like, like no one really knows who I am. I know that the guys are my friends and all, and they think they know me, but I just get this feeling, that they don't."

Jack stared up in space as he tried to compute that.

"I feel like there's this side to me that's waiting to get out. Sometimes, I just want to let it out, but I can't. I feel it's something I can't control, no matter how hard I try. It scares me. Sometimes I get these really dark thoughts that are, just not mine. It's like a voice in my head. Sometimes, when I'm happy or something, something comes out. It's different all the time. Sometimes, I just start laughing maniacally and I can't stop or I do something crazy, or I do something bad. Really bad."

Jack sympathized. "Ya know, I used to feel like that before I became evil."

Kimiko raised her eyebrow. "So you think being evil will help me? No thanks. And besides, somehow I just know that no one else has felt this way before."

"Oh." Jack looked down.

"I feel like I'm insane all the time." The tone to Kimiko's voice changed.

"It feels like I'm trying to suppress this side all the time. I hate it. I want let it out. Let it take complete control of me." Kimiko let out a breath of sigh.

"It's times like that when it takes control." Her voice was back to normal. "Thank goodness the guys don't notice it. I get dark thoughts all the time to hurt them, and more."

Jack was worried. "Why don't you tell them? Or that other bald guy who's always at the temple?" Jack asked.

Her voice took a sinister tone. "They don't understand. They think I have everything under control." Kimiko walked to a pile of robot parts.

"I have this anger I keep bottled up all the time. I can't let it out, or it'll take control of me. But now, I don't care!" She slammed her hand through the pile, reducing it to ash immediately.

"I just, I wish I could control it." She said breaking down. Jack put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"What do you think I could help you with?" He asked, confused.

Kimiko turned to him. "I don't know. I just needed to tell someone." Jack sympathized.

"Maybe, I might know someone who can help you."

* * *

A/N: Holy crap, that was deep/dark. Kimiko's feelings were actually taken from my own. The ending seems rushed, cause I couldn't think of anything else to put, but I did want to leave it on a cliffie. Lol, I'm so evil. Well anyways, I'm really curious to know, has my writing improved since Xiaolin Murder? Speaking of which, unless you have checked out my profile, (which is unlikely you didn't),the rewritten version and the sequel ain't coming out 'til summer. Why? I just can't find the time to write a lot, since I only get less than an hour on the computer. Dearly Beloved, the other one I posted (Damn, I can't remember it), and this took weeks, mind you. Anyways, Fairytale (Yes, I remembered the name!) was written to see how well I can write crazy Kimiko, 'cause I got another fic in mind like this, 'cept she gets possessed by an evil entity that feeds off her Raimundo-based anger. Don't worry, it's not going to be a RaixKim, 'cause I think I'm over that. But don't worry, I'm still a RaixKim fan, although I'm not that dedicated (is that the word I'm looking for?) anymore. I do plan to write a twisted little oneshot where Kim and Rai are together, but Kim ends up killing him. Holy crap, I forgot I used that for Fairytale! I still got another idea brewing in my twisted little head for a oneshot for the RaixKim haters. It's mostly about Kim despising Rai, but she kills him! Holy crap, I'm using that already for something else. I need to lay off of the killing, eh? Wow! (sees how much I babbled). Anyways, (once again), toodles! 


	2. More Than You Think, Mr Spicer

A/N: (Yawn) I'm tired. I just wrote All Hallow's Eve, then this. Note, I'm a little scatter brained, right now, and I can't think straight. All I knew when this, was that I couldn't have Kim and Jack go directly to that person. So, I wrote about the flight. Next chapter, I promise will have some action. YAY! I'm officially 14 years old now! I still can't think of myself being 14 yet. My birthday was the 2nd, FYI.

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

Kimiko was unsure about going with Jack Spicer. Hell, she wasn't sure of anything anymore. The thing inside her wonked up her instincts and senses sometimes. _But,_ Jack said he knew someone that could help her. And she believed him. But, he never said who. 

Right now, she was flying with him in his plane thing. She didn't check to see exactly what it was and she was also busy thinking. _Thinking._

Kimiko felt the plane move suddenly, as if it was trying to avoid something. She looked at the pilot's seat.

"Jack!" She shouted at the person who was currently huddled over his shoe, with one hand on the wheel.

"What are you doing! You're gonna crash!" She shouted.

"...I have a big, sharp rock in my shoe. Hold on." Jack said calmly. The plane was headed straight for a tree. Kimiko screamed.

"There we go." Jack said, sitting up straight. While he was getting back in his seat, he inadvertally turned the plane.

"Weird. Whenever you don't pay attention, you always get out of trouble. When you do, you're always _in _trouble." Kimiko noted.

Jack blinked. "Why do you think I lose the showdowns all the time?"

Kimiko replied by giving Jack a pathetic look. "Remind me to never get in a vehicle with you being the driver again."

"Alright." Jack replied smiling, as if he didn't hear what she said.

"So, where are we going, Duckie?" Kimiko asked.

"Duckie!" Jack practically stopped the aircraft.

"It's a nickname." Kimiko replied as if she didn't care.

"But, but 'Duckie'?" Jack spat.

"You wear ducks. You're lucky I didn't go with 'Spice Girl'."

"Fine." Jack pouted.

"Now, where you are taking me?" Kimiko asked again.

"It's a surprise." Jack said mysteriously.

"Come on! It's probably your parents, right? Gonna trick 'em, and say I'm your girlfriend?" Kimiko asked.

"No, no, and for the love of, no." Jack answered.

Kimiko stared at Jack expecting to crack down at any second.

Jack looked at her. "Do you really have to stare at me? I know I'm pretty, but you're gonna have to glare at something else."

Kimiko scoffed at him. A couple of minutes later, she got an idea.

"If you don't tell me where you're taking me, I swear I'll..."

"Oh, come on already! I told you it's a surprise!"

"But, I can't be gone too long! The guys will notice!" Kimiko whined.

"Don't worry, you'll be back in time." Jack assured her.

"Whatever you say, but if they find us, I'll say you kidnapped me." Kimiko threatened.

"Alright! Just shut up already! I'm getting a headache." Jack complained.

Kimiko leaned into her seat, yawning."I thought evil boy geniuses don't get headaches." She grinned.

"I'm a special case."

"More than you know, Mr. Spicer." She said dozing off.

Jack smirked. "What happened to Duckie?"

"Mr. Spicer sounds better." She replied.

"Well," Jack looked at her. She fell asleep.

Jack landed the jet plane onto a landing platform. He looked at her.

"WE'RE HERE!" He shouted. She jumped up. Jack opened his door. Kimiko kicked him out.

"You're welcome." She said to the fallen evil boy genius.

* * *

My reviewers! I love you all! You guys inspire me!

**SpicerFreak: **It turns out weird, believe me.

**Crystalas: **Thanks! I wasn't sure, but now I know!

**Spicer's kitten: **Thanks! I'm glad to know that! Also, interesting name.

(Yawns again) Good Night.


	3. Chasing Youth

A/N: Hey, people. I'm back with another chapter, and a new name. Anyway, it seems that some people don't read my notes, or only parts of them. In that note I left in the first chapter, I said that I might plan another fic where Kimiko kills Raimundo. Not in this fic. I promise there will be no killings in this fic, but might be a few deaths.

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me. The Oscar Meyer song does not belong to me. Plot idea mostly came from Spiral Fire. Check out his/her story. It's awesome.

* * *

Jack rubbed his bottom. He had landed on it after Kimiko kicked him out the door of his plane. He hoped it didn't bruise. After all, Jack bruised easily. 

"Come on _out_." Jack whined slightly to Kimiko, who was still in the plane. He was about to whine again when he saw her head appear.

"_Chase Young's _place? I thought you said you knew who could help me!" Kimiko shouted. Jack covered his ears_. Girls were so weird sometimes..._

"I do! Chase is sure to have some experience in this stuff!" He shouted back. Kimiko's head disappeared, and she appeared beside him.

"If I wanted Chase's help, I would've gone to him directly!" She shouted.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. The last thing he wanted was a shouting match with Kimiko. "Okay! Okay. I just thought that Chase might be able to help you, ya' know, because he's old and stuff."

Kimiko started walking in front of him. "Fine. If he attacks us, I am _so_ going postal on your ass." Her tone changed little, indicating that she wasn't joking.

"Okay already."

They reached the door.

Jack looked at Kimiko briefly. "You might wanna watch out, 'cause--" The door opened and fell on Mr. Spicer. Kimiko grabbed his hand and pulled him out. "This isn't a time to play, _Spicy_." She said while still trying out nicknames.

"Ohhh..." Jack groaned.

Kimiko walked inside while Jack. She pulled him and let go, and let him slam into the wall.

"OWW!"

"Come on_, Jack_!" She sang.

Jack stood up, rubbing his head. He glared at the fire dragon.

"Who goes there!" A shrill, female voice swiftly asked.

Jack looked in the dark cave. "_Wuya_?"

"Oh, _Jack_?" She stepped out of the darkness in all her Heylin glory. An annoyed look appeared on her face. "What do you want?"

Jack ignored all the annoyance the witch displayed. "We've come to talk to Chase."

An amused, but confused look came on her face. "_We_?" She looked at the Xiaolin dragon that was currently scoffing.

"_Alright_," Wuya paused, "Come in, I guess." She looked at the bored look on Kimiko's face.

The door in front of them opened, filling the dark cave with light. Many of Chase's cats surrounded them. Wuya waved her hand and the cats cleared a path. They walked to a small tower, and the person they came to see stood on top.

"What do you want?" Chase spat.

Jack looked at Kimiko. The look on her face said 'I'm not explaining it.'

"Well...?" Chase looked angry.

Kimiko shoved Jack in front of Chase. Jack scoffed at her.

"Well, you see here, umm, she has a problem! There's something trying to take control of her mind and body, so she went to me for help." Jack pointed at Kimiko.

Chase looked slightly interested. "Explain." He commanded Kimiko. She opened her mouth when Jack pressed a button. A Jack-Bot appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, master?" It's robotic voice said.

"Jack-Bot, play recording 2-26." Jack commanded.

"Recording 2-26, loading... loading... loading complete."

Jack's voice came from the bot.

_"Oh! My bologna has a first name, it's O-S-C..."_

"STOP!" Jack shouted. "Fast forward it by nine hours!"

"Recording 2-26, fast forwarding, fast forwarding complete."

Kimiko's voice started playing. _"Sometimes I feel like, like no one really knows who I am. I know that the guys are my friends and all, and they think they know me, but I just get this feeling, that they don't."_

There was a pause.

"I feel like there's this side to me that's waiting to get out. Sometimes, I just want to let it out, but I can't. I feel it's something I can't control, no matter how hard I try. It scares me. Sometimes I get these really dark thoughts that are, just not mine. It's like a voice in my head. Sometimes, when I'm happy or something, something comes out. It's different all the time. Sometimes, I just start laughing maniacally and I can't stop or I do something crazy, or I do something bad. Really bad."

"Ya know, I used to feel like that before I became evil."

Wuya looked at Jack.

"So you think being evil will help me? No thanks. And besides, somehow I just know that no one else has felt this way before."

_"Oh." Jack's voice played._

_"I feel like I'm insane all the time." The tone to her voice changed_.

"It feels like I'm trying to suppress this side all the time. I hate it. I want let it out. Let it take complete control of me." There was a breath of sigh.

_"It's times like that when it takes control." Her voice was back to normal. "Thank goodness the guys don't notice it. I get dark thoughts all the time to hurt them, and more."_

_"Why don't you tell them? Or that other bald guy who's always at the temple?" Jack asked._

_Her voice took a sinister tone. "They don't understand. They think I have everything under control." Footsteps started playing._

_"I have this anger I keep bottled up all the time. I can't let it out, or it'll take control of me. But now, I don't care!" There was a sound of metal crashing, and then a sound of incinerating._

_"I just, I wish I could control it." She broke down._

"Stop recording." Jack's real voice interrupted the silence.

Kimiko looked at Jack accusingly.

Chase raised one eyebrow. "Interesting. Why are you showing this to _me_?"

Jack stepped up. "We believe you can help her."

Chase looked amused. "I don't deal with exorcisms. Even if I did, I wouldn't help _her_." He spat.

"What!" Kimiko said stepping up. Jack held her from getting to Chase.

"Sorry, can't help you. Now get out." Chase commanded. The cats came closer to Kimiko and Jack.

Kimiko scoffed. "_Whatever..."_ She said before walking out. Jack was about to follow her when Wuya grabbed his jacket.

"Hmm. I _might_ be able to help her."

* * *

My reviewers! Thank you all! 

**Lirael: **I hope I didn't go too much out of character. Don't worry, this isn't going to be a soap opera. I don't think that I'll do any pairings for this fic...

**I Collect Bananas: **Thanks! I'll try as hard as I can!

**Akiko142: **Thanks! Kim goes to Jack, because, umm, he's there? No, she doesn't love Jack. Rai won't die in this one.

**crystalas: **Thanks! It'll keep coming.

**8b-2q-7a:** Thanks!

**SpicerFreak: **Thanks! I meant to do a scene where Jack shows the rock to Kimiko, and she points out that it's a pebble, but it didn't fit anywhere

**ze-smai: **Thanks! Duckie!


	4. The Exorcism of Kimiko Tohomiko

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

"I don't understand why _she_ has to help me." Kimiko said while pacing back and forth in the small, cramped cave Chase had let Wuya use. Jack sighed for the millionth time that day. He sat on the dirt floor with his back against the wall.

"Please, _please_ stop pacing. You're making the room seem smaller." Jack weakly whispered. Kimiko stopped, and folded her arms in front of her.

"Alright. Just answer my question already!" She yelled. She was obviously a little pissed off. Wuya looked at them through the corner of her eye and flinched.

"Well, she _said_ she could help us!" Jack squinted his eyes toward the only sources of light, four torches placed on each side of the cave room.

"Well how do you know she won't turn me evil?" Kimiko said accusingly.

"More than you are already? I doubt it."

"Well how do you know?" Kimiko asked again.

Jack sighed. "I don't."

Kimiko hesitated. "I still don't trust you for recording what I told you in secrecy."

Wuya turned around. "Enough of your arguing. It's ready."

Kimiko looked at the purple liquid inside the black cauldron, hesitantly. "You sure? I don't have to drink that, do I?"

Wuya looked amused. "It's an enhancing potion. Just being in the presence of it enhances my powers." She explained.

"No wonder, I felt it. But what are those for?" Kimiko asked pointing at a bookcase full of books.

"What would a witch be without her knowledge?"

"Okay..." Kimiko paused. "So what do I have to do?"

Wuya pointed at Kimiko. "You, go into a trance. It's when you're in a trance that you are vulnerable." Kimiko interrupted her.

"Vulnerable? What are you gonna do?" Kimiko questioned.

"When you're in a trance, it's the easiest period of time to reach into your soul. You said you have felt this your whole life, so it must be a part of you. That means it will be harder to separate. Anything to reduce the time and energy will be helpful." Wuya explained.

"Then what?" Kimiko asked. Jack looked unsurely at her.

"Then I will destroy it. If I am unable to," Wuya took out a tiny glass jar, "Then I will put it in this. Are you sure you wish to go through with this?"

"Yes." Kimiko said without pausing.

"Good. Now go into a trance. And you," Wuya pointed at Jack. "Don't interrupt me. I need a great deal of concentration for this."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Kimiko paused, "I don't know how to go into a trance."

Wuya's eyes nearly popped out. "What! Are you kidding me? They never taught you!"

Kimiko shook her head.

Wuya grunted. "Alright. Uhhh." Wuya paused,

"Let this girl trance right now,

Because she doesn't know how."

Kimiko fell to the floor, hard. Jack crawled to her.

"Don't worry, she's all right. She might be a little stiff, but hey, that's life."

Wuya stood in front of the caldron and started to chant. Jack watched one big blob of light float from Kimiko. It was a dark red color. Wuya started chanting faster.

Slowly, the dark light started separating from the red one. Not before long, there were two balls of light. Wuya started chanting something else.

There was a commotion outside the room. Already, it seemed that Wuya's concentration was breaking, for the blobs of light started moving everywhere. They seemed to be fighting for control of Kimiko.

Someone burst the door opened. Light flooded into the dark room.

"Surrender Jack Spicer! Release Kimiko at once!" Omi commanded. He noticed Wuya. Clay ran in the room, tackling Jack. Raimundo ran to the unconscious Kimiko.

Wuya screeched. She lost her concentration and stopped chanting.

The balls of light both went into Kimiko.

"No! You fools!" Wuya shouted at the intruders. Kimiko starting waking up. Her eyes fluttered opened.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko pushed him off her and she stood.

"Not anymore." She replied. There was a burst of smoke and when it cleared, Jack and Kimiko were gone.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews!

**Akiko142:** I wasn't trying to make Jack a groupie, but whatever.

**Hybrid-Sunshine**: Thanks! I try to update as much as I can!

**Crystalas:** Thanks! Don't hate me for what I'm gonna do to Jack!

**ze-smai:** Thanks! You know it!

**SpicerFreak: **Don't worry. Don't hate me for what I'm going to do to Jack.

**SPOILER!  
**(cough)SomethingbadandgoodwillhappentoJack(cough)

**Note:** I do have a sequel in mind and it will be called 'Watch Me Rise From My Ashes."


	5. Jack has Eyes

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

Jack felt pain throughout his body. His back ached, so he tried to sit up. He fell right back down to the dirt floor. He didn't even realize he had been knocked out. He tried to open his eyes, but they hurt even in the room's dim light.

"Ahh, you're awake."

Jack looked at the source of the noise, but his vision was blurry. "K-Kimiko?"

"No."

Jack attempted to sit up again.

"You're the thing that possessed Kimiko, right?"

He felt a cool, wet cloth dab his face.

"I'm not really a thing, just an old demon's essence."

"But why were you in Kimiko?"

"I need a place for my..." She paused, "I need a place for _me_ to stay until I find a more _permanent_ place." She corrected.

Jack's eyes started to clear a bit.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

She stopped dabbing his face. "I never really had a name, but you may call me Eve."

"If you took over Kimiko's body, then where is she?" Jack questioned, obviously not trusting the "demon".

"She's here still, but Wuya separated our, let's say spirits. One of us can take control at a time. I feel her trying to take control, but I won't let go until I complete my goal."

She walked to a small pot filled with water and dropped the cloth in there.

"What's your goal?" Jack questioned more.

"To create a permanent place for me."

"What do you want with me?" Jack asked one last time.

"Same reason." She replied.

Jack suddenly felt very afraid as he fell into the darkness once more.

* * *

Thank yous go to my loyal reviewers! You guys rock!

**SpicerFreak**: Well, actually, the good thing isn't really good. As for the bad thing, you'll hate me, I know.

**Crystalas**: Well, you won't actually find out what happens to Jack until much later.

**Kosmic**: Thanks! It won't be all good for a while unfortunately.

**ze-smai:** Maybe I didn't explain it clearly. The blobs of light were Kimiko's essence/spirit. The red blob was her spirit, while the darker one was um, Eve's. They separated, and went back into Kimiko's body. That isn't good.

Thank you to all who read this fic!


	6. Stay Alive

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

"No!" Wuya shouted. "You fools! You have no idea what you have done!"

Raimundo held up his hands to try to calm her down. "Hold on Wuya, what happened?"

"Where's Kimiko?" Clay asked.

"And Jack?" Omi added.

Wuya, who was obviously very frightened, sat down on the same dirt floor and clutched her head. The cauldron was still bubbling.

"Something, something inside her. I said I could remove it, but it's too strong." Wuya squeaked.

"What's too strong?" Clay questioned.

"The thing! It's something powerful, it's a parasite. It attached itself to her, I thought it was a normal parasite..." Wuya mumbled.

Omi gave Raimundo and Clay a confused look.

"You, you made me mess up. I separated their essences, but I didn't get rid of it..." The liquid in the cauldron started overflowing.

"Don't you get it! It no longer has her holding it back. It has full control! _I didn't think it would ever come back..._"

Raimundo cleared his throat. "Umm, what is the thing?"

Wuya looked at him and tears started forming in her eyes.

"Your worst nightmare..."

* * *

**ze-smai**: Yeah, Eve. When I wrote that, I thought it meant angel or something.

**Kosmic**: I think it means angel. Not sure.

**Akiko142**: Not exactly, but inside Kimiko, if you get me.

**Crystalas**: (:D)

**Rose Beloved**: Yup. Glomp on him all you want.

**chaotic** **pink chocobo**: Thanks!


	7. Tiger Instinct

A/N: Alright kiddies, get ready for another installment of SMOFAWMB! (Damn, that was too long.) Ahem, SMFWMB! Dang, still too long. Oh well. Anyway, for those of you who read Porclein Doll, the chapter is coming soon! I want it to be perfect, 'cause it's my most popular fic! (Got more hits than the last 4 chapters of this story.) On another note, I realized that Xiaolin Murder is far from what I originally wanted. I wanted it to be like one of those horror films with all those screams and stuff. **PLEASE, **please, if you read Xiaolin Murder already, tell me if you want me to write Reality Check, or rewrite the whole plot of Xiaolin Murder. Thanks for your cooperation.

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

There was a commotion, coming from the door. The cats looked anxiously at him. Chase rubbed the bridge of his nose and signaled for two of the many cats to go see what it was. There was another loud noise. He heard one of the two cats roar. Through the doorway, walked Kimiko, or what appeared to be her. Following closely behind were the cats, one of which was holding Spicer. He appeared to be sleeping.

"Ahh, Chase Young. How long has it been?" She said.

Chase eyed the young woman, cautiously. She appeared exactly the same way as she did the day before, but her presence felt evil. He could even see the evil in her eyes.

"You're not Kimiko." It wasn't a question.

"I see you've noticed." She challenged. "I brought you a gift."

Chase looked at Jack. "Hardly a gift, if you ask me. I could imprison him at any time."

She looked amused. "It's a trophy." Chase looked at Jack once more. He wasn't moving, or even breathing.

"Nice work." He looked at Jack's neck. "I recognize that style. Only one demon I know that style is long dead."

She laughed a bit. "Of course you do. Of course you realize that I'm not that demon. I'm the spirit. I'm the essence. I managed to implant myself within a new body." She held up her arms so Chase could see. "The good thing, is that she's powerful. It's a nice power boost to my own powers. The bad thing, is that she's too powerful. She's fighting to take back control of her body as we speak."

Chase raised his eyebrow. "What's taking her so long?"

"I won't let go until I'm done." She answered. "Her friends now realize I exist. They'll try to stop me."

"What do you go by these days?" Chase added in a sarcastic note.

"Eve." She replied darkly.

"And? What do you want from me?" Chase asked.

She looked at Jack. "I need you to send him away. Send him to his parents or something. Just get him out of the way."

Chase glared at her. "I'm not your garbage disposal."

She turned her back. "For now, you are." She walked out.

* * *

Cookies go to all my reviewers! You guys rock!

Kosmic: Lol. (Imagines Eve as a kitsune.) Nahh, doesn't work.

Rose Beloved: Wuya's showing emotion! YES, the WOLD IS ENDING! LOL!

chaotic pink chocobo: Thanks! Whoa, total deja-vu there.

ze-smai: My worst nightmare is Jack wearing pink. Lol, not really.

Akiko142: Now that I think about it, I stopped being friends with my best friend around the time I originally wrote Xiaolin Murder. She was all annoying and stuff.

Crystalas: Hold on to your hunch. It won't be revealed until the sequel about what Eve wants with Jack. Don't worry, there's only like 5 more chapters until this is over, and then the sequel! You know I like to keep things twisted, so...

"REVIEW!" a monkey quickly yells at you. The monkey then throws a cookie at your head, hard, and runs away.


	8. My Super Ex Enemy

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the three month delay, I had (still have) a writer's block. I started writing this chapter right afterI posted chapter 7, but finished it yesterday. I realize that it might be a bit confusing, but it's meant to show you how they (dragons and Wuya) team up. I'm not particularly proud of this chapter.

**Thankyous** go to my beta, sentimentalvalue. Reviewer thankyous are at the end of this chapter.

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I don't even think Eve is mine. (Explaination will come in the sequel.)

* * *

"No." Wuya said while standing up straight. "I won't let this happen." She looked towards the dragons.

"You will help me." It was a statement.

Raimundo's eyes widen. "What? Why do we have to help you?"

An agitated look appeared on Wuya's face. "You caused this to happen. And if I'm not mistaken, the girl is your friend."

Raimundo's face soften. Clay spoke up.

"What were you doin' anyway?"

Wuya walked to the overflowing cauldron and placed her hands above the top. "She came to me for help..." The liquid in the cauldron stopping flowing out.

"There was something..." The cauldron stopped bubbling. "I didn't realize it was..."

Dojo slithered up to the cauldron. "Nice soup ya got here." He commented.

Wuya growled for an instant. "It's a potion." She said through clenched teeth.

Dojo raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"It was to enhance my abilities, if you must know." She answered.

Raimundo grabbed Dojo off the cauldron. "Well? You didn't realize it was what?" He asked.

"I didn't realize it was demonic essence."

"Demonic essence?" Omi squeaked.

"Yes. The demon I recognize is from a few centuries ago. It terrorized the lands until one day it just disappeared. It was rumored to have disappeared in the land now know as Japan."

The dragons were silent, until Raimundo broke it.

"Wuya? Japan is where Kimiko is from..." He started.

It was silent again. Wuya wasn't even breathing.

"WHAT! Then this means that... That..." Wuya couldn't finish her sentence.

"That all this was planned." Omi replied.

Terror flooded in the dragons' eyes.

"We must stop it." Wuya said. "We must join together, before it completes what it started."

"What's that?" Clay asked.

"To destroy the world."

* * *

Ehhh, I had to end it there for a cliffhanger. But you guys know what will happen next, right?

My Reviewers:

**ze-smai:** Hehe, thanks. Unfortunately, the monkey is on vacation.

**chaotic pink chocobo**: I understand. That happens to me too.

**Kosmic**: Thanks. Sorry to hear you lost inspiration for XS fics.

**Crystalas:** Thanks. I hope your not mad for waiting three months...

**Akiko142:** Sorry, the dessert throwing monkey is on vacation. Try again. No, Chase isn't gonna be a slave in this story... But that doesn't mean the sequel...  
**Second Post:** I updated right after you posted the second review, happy?

**xXanimeluverrr372Xx:** Here's your update! Hope your not mad...

**maile:** Thanks! Hope your not mad...

**SpicerFreak:** Yeah, he's dead. But he will play a part in the sequel, but he won't come back to life.

**Moony92:** Thanks! I meant Jack to sing thesong then.

**Rose Beloved:** Yeah, your Jack's dead. Feel free to glomp on his corpse, if you like!

**Li-kun05:** Thanks! I'm trying to make them longer...

**A/N:** The next chapter won't come out for another while, (hopefully not as long as this chapter), because I am going to edit the story. I'm not going to delete the story, and post it up again.

If it wasn't obvious before, reviews make me update faster!


End file.
